


Gory

by huxaholic



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake Blood, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pregnant Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxaholic/pseuds/huxaholic
Summary: At nearly nine months pregnant nothing will fit Hux. Fed up, he finally comes up with a costume idea that's perhaps a little too realistic. Kylo loves it though (when he gets over the initial surprise).





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's November now and I honestly don't know who cares about reading Halloween prompts after Halloween has happened. Thank you if you do read this! (And thank you to Omega Hux for suggesting the idea way back when I started Huxloween.)
> 
> (About the teenager: they shouldn't count because they were crying because they just split with their girlfriend and then saw cuddly baby-expecting Hux and Kylo, but Kylo and Hux didn't know that.)
> 
> If this isn't your thing you're not obligated to read it.

Hux had complained that there weren’t any costumes that fit him. He was almost nine months pregnant, and huge. Normal clothes barely fit him, and he was thoroughly annoyed by the whole thing. As Kylo got his own Halloween outfit ready in the lead up to the event - a rather impressive pirate costume complete with a tailored jacket, bandoleer and fake sword - Hux had been despondent. It had been hard for him to share in Kylo’s enthusiasm and congratulate him on successful raids on thrift stores.

Kylo had brought some things back for Hux to try, but nothing fit. It was two days before the party when Hux had come up with an idea and had sent Kylo out to buy supplies. Kylo could tell what they were for, but Hux was reluctant to share his progress with his costume. He said he wanted it to be a surprise.

Well, it was definitely a shock. When Hux presented himself he was wearing surgeon’s scrubs which he had altered. It was ripped over his belly, and beneath it was a far too realistic fake wound. Kylo didn’t know what to say, and stood staring, mouth opening and closing as he tried to decide if he was more impressed or horrified. Hux had used a generous helping of fake blood too, and the overall effect was… gory.

“And you didn’t think you’d be able to find a costume,” he managed, giving an odd laugh. Now the initial shock was subsiding he was able to admire Hux’s work, but it was still unsettling. “I’m not sure if they’re going to have a prize for best costume but if they do you’re going to win.”

“You like it?”

Hux looked apprehensive.

“Yeah, it’s really good.”

“It’s not too much?”

Kylo shook his head. “You’ve done an amazing job. Come here.”

Hux did as Kylo asked and Kylo hugged him, taking care to avoid the fake blood. “I feel really underwhelming now,” he admitted, looking down at his own costume. It wasn’t nearly as impressive as Hux’s.

“I think you look… roguish,” Hux smirked, tugging at Kylo’s hair. It was pulled back in a ponytail and wrapped in a black ribbon that had kept wanting to slip out until Kylo used a normal hair tie and then a clip to keep the ribbon in place.

“Roguish?” he repeated, hoping that was a good thing.

“Yes. Handsome, villainous, a smooth-talking scoundrel.”

“Hm, I like the sound of that,” Kylo grinned.

“Like you will do wicked, wicked things to me later. Or I hope you will…”

“Oh I will,” Kylo promised, kissing Hux deeply. “Or now, if you like?”

Hux shook his head, placing his hands on Kylo’s shoulders and gently pushing him away. “At least fifteen more people need to see my costume to make it worth the effort,” he said. “It’s not as if I can do it again next year.”

“I don’t know…” Kylo teased, both toying with the idea of Hux having another child and him creating such a horrifyingly realistic wound somewhere on his body again. “You’re really good at it.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Hux laughed, moving away to get his coat.

“I think you mean ‘everywhere’?”

Shaking his head, Hux struggled to get his coat on. Kylo helped him into it, passing over his gloves, scarf and hat too. With a layer hiding his costume Hux looked almost normal if you ignored the green pants he was wearing. There was fake blood on those too, but it was hidden by the length of Hux’s coat.

“Come on,” Hux urged. “We have people to terrify.”

Grinning, Kylo grabbed the last few things and linked arms with Hux as they left their apartment.

-

While Kylo got a lot of compliments about his costume, people weren’t sure what to make of Hux’s. One woman had even fainted. Kylo couldn’t be prouder. People paled left, right and centre and stared, struggling to look at Hux’s face rather than at the gory mess of his belly. It was shocking to them, and every time Kylo saw someone struggle and have to look away he grinned. He knew Hux would have the best costume there.

“Well I’ve worked out how to put people off of talking to me,” Hux announced partway through the evening. “Honestly, they’re all so freaked out. It’s amazing.”

“You’re amazing,” Kylo pointed out, kissing Hux and accidentally bumping against his belly. He looked down to see if any of the fake gore had transferred but couldn’t see anything. He was starting to think the he should have asked Hux to add some blood to his costume, but then again it might not wash out without leaving a mark or a stain. Kylo was keeping this outfit for future events.

Their conversation was interrupted by yet another person wanting to take a photo with Hux. He was proving popular with the few people who weren’t squeamish enough to be put off by all the blood and gore, and Kylo stepped back to allow the animated guy to chat to Hux who was actually enjoying all the praise. The second the guy left, Kylo wrapped his arm around Hux’s approximate waist.

“I’m glad you’re having fun.”

Hux hummed noncommittally. “I’m getting tired. My feet and my back hurt.”

“Want  to go home?”

“Can we get someone to take some pictures of us first?”

“Sure,” Kylo agreed, already looking around. He grabbed his work colleague and a few minutes later they were done and ready to go. Kylo went to help Hux with his jacket again, but Hux shook his head.

“It’s not that cold.”

“You sure?”

Hux nodded, breaking into a grin. “Besides, I can probably freak out a few more people before the night is over.”

Kylo grinned conspiratorially. “More than a few, I bet. A hundred points if you get someone else to faint, fifty for screamers.”

“No one has screamed yet have they?” Hux sounded disappointed.

“Yet,” Kylo echoed. “I think we can change that.”

“Will you keep score?”

“Of course.”

Hux looked excited to get going. Kylo draped Hux’s coat over one arm and offered the other to Hux.

“Come,” he grinned, “the night is young and there are people to terrorise.”

-

When they got home some time later the two of them fell into the flat laughing and struggling to keep the noise down. Hux had raked up an impressive two hundred twenty points: two people had screamed, a drunk teenager cried, and they’d bumped into their landlady who had paled so badly Kylo had nearly been able to give Hux the full hundred points. It had been a very good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want me to finish the other prompts. I feel really bad that I didn't get them done as I wanted to do them all but I also feel really bad posting Halloween stuff in November so I don't really know what to do.


End file.
